


stars are falling all for us

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [106]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven folded her arms over her chest and frowned harder, if that was possible. “I don’t want a guardian angel. Can I return you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a dress in the wrong size.”</p>
<p>“If I said I didn’t like the color of your wings, would that count as a viable reason?”</p>
<p>“No,” Clarke snapped. Her fingers itched to stroke the tips of her bright gold feather wings; she <em>liked</em> the color of her wings, a lot.</p>
<p>“So I’m stuck with you.”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Princess mechanic : "um sorry for that, kinda got sent from heaven to make sure you chose the right path, if you could stop making me fall for you for a second, i could do my job" pretty please? }</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars are falling all for us

“Eighteen?”

Clarke tried to keep her small smile from wobbling at the way her new assignment was staring at her harshly. The girl was stunning, all legs and brash confidence, dark hair, dark eyes, brown skin with a softness of soul to her that Clarke marveled at. “I’m sorry. I don’t make the rules. Children fall under jurisdiction of their parents’ guardian angels, until they turn eighteen. Then they get their own guardian angel. And I’ve been assigned to you.”

“Then what use are you? Any of you? Clearly my mom’s angel was shit at their job. What made the powers-that-be think they could handle looking out for a kid too?”

“I’m here now.”

Raven folded her arms over her chest and frowned harder, if that was possible. “I don’t want a guardian angel. Can I return you?”

“I’m not a dress in the wrong size.”

“If I said I didn’t like the color of your wings, would that count as a viable reason?”

“No,” Clarke snapped. Her fingers itched to stroke the tips of her bright gold feather wings; she _liked_ the color of her wings, a lot.

“So I’m stuck with you.”

“Yup.”

There was a beat of silence before Raven turned on her heel and strode back into her bedroom. The slam of the door told Clarke that she clearly wasn’t to follow. Sighing, she sat down on the couch for a minute, wondering how her first Earth assignment had managed to go so, so poorly in such a short space of time.

Weeks passed, and Raven didn’t acknowledge her again. At first, Clarke purposefully didn’t use her cloaking powers just because it gave her a little thrill of satisfaction to see Raven glare at her from the corner of her eye. Her assignment was apparently skilled at pretending not to notice someone, however, and she was not as skilled at hiding how much that bothered her. Soon Clarke hadn’t revealed herself to Raven in months, though she ached to sometimes. It was so difficult, to watch this starburst of a girl carry the weight of the world on her shoulders without even thinking to ask for help. She wouldn’t take it if it was offered, only if she asked for it first. Clarke didn’t like it, but she respected it. Raven deserved that, she knew (and so much more). 

* * *

So Clarke hid, and waited, and watched, but damned if Raven always felt when she was there anyways. She knew Raven naturally talked to herself a lot, but somehow, during all those months of keeping herself invisible, she began to talk to her instead. Sometimes Clarke even responded, at first so only she could hear, then as small whispers that Raven could pretend to ignore, then as a just a voice, clearly heard but without a form to go with it.

Somehow, it was still enough. Enough for Raven to let down her guard, enough for Clarke to fall for a girl with a starlit soul and a laugh that sounded like coming home.

* * *

The next time Clarke revealed herself to Raven was to save her life.

As soon as she felt the rumblings of the quake, Clarke flew straight up to Raven’s workroom. As the shaking grew stronger and more violent, she could hear crashes of shelves and furniture and the things they held echo through the house. Kicking open the door, she lunged forward just in time to throw herself over Raven. Using her wings as a shield, she took the full weight of a falling metal shelving unit. Grunting, she held herself on shaking arms–she was an angel, not a god–over the girl she had sworn to protect (sworn to the legion, and sworn to herself).

By the time the shaking stopped, Clarke had nearly bitten through her lip with the effort to keep them both from being crushed. She used the last of her energy to roll to the side, displacing the shelf and freeing Raven. Dazed as she was, it took her a few seconds to realize Raven had straightened up to kneel beside her. She was clutching her face, brushing away dust.

“What the hell? Are you okay? Are you bleeding, can you get up? Can you _breathe_?” The words tumbled from Raven’s chapped lips, breaking a little the faster they came.

Clarke choked out a laugh–a mistake, because she immediately gasped for needed breath–and replied, “All in a day’s work.”

“You’re fucking stupid,” Raven retorted, then leaned down and pressed her mouth hard against hers. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“It’s my job?”

“I’ll be more careful.”

“Raven,” Clarke said warmly, reaching up to cup her cheek. “I’ll be here for you. Always. Okay?”

“Okay,” Raven whispered, smiling as Clarke pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
